When the rain pours
by SailorStar624
Summary: "Don't stop believin', we'll make it through." -Amy;  "I'm scared, but I'll be brave for the team." -Cream;  "All we knew was that someone had to protect Mobius, and we were just the ones to do it." -Cosmo;  Dedicated to cookythefoxcat, read and review
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey guys! Brand new story alert! And as a super special treat, I have the Sonic Girls Season 2 contest winner herself, __**cookythefoxcat**__!_

**cookythefoxcat: It's great to be here! I really can't wait to hear the story!**

_Me: -smiles- I can't wait either! Would you like some chocolate? I bought tons of it since you said you like it on your profile. _

**cookythefoxcat: YAY!**

_**Both: On with the story! –eats chocolate-**_

**cookythefoxcat: -takes out a bag- Wanna cookie?**

_Me: -drools- We are going to get along just fine!_

* * *

><p>I waited for them to come. Amy was with me and so was Cosmo. My name is Cream and I'm a part of the Sonic Team.<p>

We waited in silence, one that could drive someone crazy. We stood in that field, day and night. We waited because we were worried.

Many people came by to make sure we were okay. We ended up making lots of interesting new friends with special abilities. Amy seemed relaxed around most of the girls that stopped by. Usually, she's on her toes. Anyway, Station Square is a really caring place.

My mother came by made sure we had enough food and that we didn't get sick.

Officers and other officials came to watch over us, to protect us.

We waited in silence until it was broken by my sakura sister-figure...

"We have to let go, ladies."

I looked up at her to see a totally serious look.

"But, I don't want to let go. They're our friends." I whispered.

Amy shook her head. "I didn't mean it that way. We have to stop waiting. We have to go on with our lives." She said.

Cosmo rested a hand on my shoulder. "It's for the best Cream. It's not like we're giving up hope."

"It sure feels that way." I said. Amy chuckled.

"Like my favorite song says, 'Don't Stop Believin'." She said.

I giggled, and remembering the words, I sung lightly. (I'm not going to write out the whole song cause' I have to get a point across later. So I can't take up too much time. By the way, it's supposed to be the Glee version!)

_**Just a small town girl, livin in a lonely world**_

_**She took the midnight train going anywhere**_

Cosmo smiled, and took the next part.

_**Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit**_

_**He took the midnight train going anywhere**_

Amy spun around as we heard thunder approaching. Cosmo and I laughed. She truly did love this song.

_**Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard**_

_**Their shadows, searching in the night**_

She stopped spinning and faced us. It started to rain.

_**Streetlight people, livin' just to find emotion**_

_**Hiding, somewhere in the night**_

I grabbed Cosmo's hand and jumped as we sang in the rain. (GET it? Lol! Singin' in the rain!)

_**Cosmo and I: Don't Stop Believin'!**_

_**Amy: Hold on to that feelin'!**_

_**All of us: Streetlight people!**_

_**Cosmo and I: Don't Stop Believin'!**_

_**Amy: Hold on to that feelin'!**_

_**All of us: Streetlight people! Don't Stop!**_

Amy fell down on the ground, Cosmo on top of her, me on top of Cosmo. We were laughing and not having a care in the world. That is until it happened.

Amy had hopped up and ran out of the way. Cosmo and I were still laughing. Amy called out to us, but we didn't pay attention. All of a sudden we were struck by a powerful surge of what seemed like lighting... but the weird thing is...it wasn't. Before I slipped into the state of a coma, I heard Amy say to herself,

"Why did it happen to them too? It happened to Vanilla, my mom, and me, but why them?" She said, somewhat a mixture of sadness, shock, and worriedness.

Us too? What was going to happen to us? Did it happen to Amy?

I didn't get to hear anything else before it all turned black.

* * *

><p>I walked inside the meeting room carrying my suitcase. I wore a gray suit-skirt combo with gray stilettos. I sat in a chair and waited. It had been a couple of hours since Cream and I blacked out.<p>

_(Flashback)_

_I woke up to Amy who suddenly started telling me bits of what happened. She said that Cream was at home and Vanilla was telling her the same thing. I felt that she was trying to avoid going far into detail, and confronted her about it. She gave me a piece of paper and I opened it. It was some sort of letter of recommendation to some top secret organization. I looked up at Amy to see her gone. At the bottom it says 'Dress office-like and go to this address'. I called Cream and she said her mother gave her the same thing. We decided to go. As I was getting dressed, I thought about the others. Although we stopped waiting, we'll never give up hope. As I walked out the house, I read more of the letter, and I learned more. Before I knew it, I was at the building, knowing that I had accepted my mission._

_(End of flashback)_

From reading that letter, I knew that someone had to protect Mobius from evil. My name is Cosmo and I'm the last remaining Seedrian in the universe.

A couple minutes later, Cream walked in, with her suitcase, wearing a white dress with a light blue jacket and light blue leggings. On her feet were black Mary-Janes. She sat in the chair beside me and we shook hands.

We were about to become professionals, for an all woman secret agent organization called SWGZ. The letter said that Amy's mother used to be in it, and Vanilla used to too. That's how Amy and Cream met. Amy was in it at the time and I guess she convinced Vanilla that Cream should be in it as well. Apparently, it never showed any action unless the Sonic Team was away.

I have no idea what SWGZ stands for, but I do know that it's important for us to be in it.

I sighed and thought about the others once again. They all went on a trip for who knows long. Cream couldn't go and I didn't want to leave my best friend. Amy stayed to protect us even if it meant that she wouldn't hear from Sonic for awhile. We didn't know what the trip was for either.

_All we knew was that someone had to_ _protect the world..._

The door opened to reveal Amy. We stood together, suitcases in hand.

_And we were just the ones to do it..._

* * *

><p>I pressed the buttons as fast as I could racing my younger brother, Tails. I smirked as Knuckles' car crashed into the wall, but frowned when we all crashed into each other. We all groaned since we had to start from the first level again.<p>

"It's been 5 hours, give it a rest boys." Rouge said.

"Can't talk, must play." Knuckles said, to his girlfriend.

Rouge narrowed her eyes, and pulled the plug to the Wii out of the wall.

"ROUGE!" We shouted.

"Now, come on outside. Get some fresh air." She said, walking away.

We trudged outside to be welcomed with the tragic sunlight that burned our eyes.

"Ahh, it burns!" Knuckles and I exclaimed.

"That's why I brought sunglasses." Tails said, walking off the deck of our beach house.

We took a trip to Crystal Cove and bought a beach house for future trips. Amy, Cream, and Cosmo didn't come. They don't know where we are or how long we'll be gone. I just hope nothing will happen, even if Eggman has been dormant for a year. Right now, Shadow was surfing, the girls (Rouge, Tikal, Mina, Fiona, and Wave) were out shopping, and Knuckles and Tails were diving into the pool from the balcony.

"Good to see the slowpoke is out." Jet said.

"I hope you meant yourself." I retorted.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Bring it on, Sonic!" "Oh, it's brought." We grabbed our boards and headed for the waves.


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys! SailorStar624 here with great friend and contest winner, cookythefoxcat!_

**cookythefoxcat: Hey everyone! I have to say SailorStar624, this is getting interesting.**

_Me: I know! It's a pleasure writing this for you!_

**cookythefoxcat: Since you asked me to be the guest at the beginning of every chapter, what happened to Moonlight, your chao?**

_**Both hear knocking at the closet door. cookythefoxcat listens and hears muffled sounds.**_

**cookythefoxcat: You put her in the closet?**

_Me: -grins sheepishly- Sorry._

**cookythefoxcat: -rolls eyes- Putting that aside...**

_**Both: On with the story!**_

* * *

><p>My name is Amy Rose. You probably know me as Sonic's number 1 fan girl, and the one with the Piko Piko Hammer. Plus I'm pretty much the only PINK hedgehog you'll ever meet or know about.<p>

I was currently explaining the whole agency shebang to Cream and Cosmo.

"Welcome to SWGZ, the all women secret agency. We protect Station Square and any other city or town on Mobius when the Sonic Team is away. We are what you might call the armed forces. When you are not on duty, you will address members by their civilian names. When you are on the clock, you must address them by their agent name. We are a small, but powerful organization. I work in the commanding sector along with 26 other girls. You'll meet them later. I personally have you in the commanding sector with different mentors . So, you and I will have the same hours. And lastly, the 3 rules. 1, watch your back; 2, protect yourself, teammates, and the citizens; and 3, expect the unexpected. Understand?"

Cosmo and Cream nodded. I smiled. "Then welcome to SWGZ." I pushed and invisible door and walked down the long staircase, into headquarters. Cream and Cosmo looked around, and observed. Our headquarters wasn't that big. It looked like a simple laboratory. It had a training area, pools, cafeteria, conference rooms; a simple work area.

"This is bland." Cosmo said.

"I thought it would be more exciting." Cream agreed. i laughed.

"Like I said, we are small, but powerful. Plus think of this as just one of the million bases all over the planet!" She exclaimed.

"Still, anyway why did you want us to join SWGZ in the first place?" Cream asked.

"I'm sure you two already know." I said, looking both of them dead in the eyes.

Cosmo and Cream gasped in unison and whispered together. "Eggman?"

I quickly covered their mouths with my hands. "Look, don't say his name. Remember whenever we said his name or when we said, 'What could possibly go wrong?' he showed up. So don't say his name, 'Say you know who?' Alright?"

The two startled girls nodded as I removed my hands.

"So let me continue to show you around." I said, turning to only run into Crystal.

(If you don't know, Crystal is also in my story Things don't stay the same as you leave them. And so are Bethany, Edeline, and Delia. So I'm not going to describe them, but the new characters.)

"Sorry, I didn't see yo-Oh Agent A! How are you?" She asked.

"Fine Agent C. Call everyone to the conference room, asap."

Agent C nodded and went to the intercom.

"Follow me." I said, leading them to a room with a huge table. A couple minutes later, it was full with the crew.

"Let me do the introductions. Everyone, this is Cream and Cosmo. Girls, you've already met Crystal, she's one of the super five, which also includes me, Bethany, and Delia and Edeline, the twins. Then that's Faye." An orange panther with shoulder length hair waved.

"And Gabriella." A black as night cat waved.

"Hailey." A yellow mongoose with dirty blonde nodded.

"Iliza, Gabriella's cousin." A white cat with smiled brightly.

"Julianna." A purple echidna smiled and waved.

"Kamali." A red panda winked and held up a 'thumbs up'.

Cream laughed. "That reminds me of Sonic." The panda giggled. "Who else would I get it from?" She asked.

"Anyway, that's Laquifa." A brown hedgehog with quills like Sonic's held up a peace sign.

"Malani and Nalani. Malani is older by one year." A dark blue chipmunk stood up followed by a slightly shorter dark purple chipmunk. (By the way, they are sisters.)

"That's Olivia. " A light brown mouse with long snow white hair stood up.

"Paulina and Quintessa, the Spanish masters." A magenta (P) rabbit posed alongside with a red (Q) rabbit.

"Renee." A green raccoon hopped onto the table and played a guitar solo.

Amy shook her head. "Sit down please." Which Renee did.

"The magic duo of Shantelle and Taina." A blue and yellow parrot raised a hand followed by a red and green parrot.

"And the sixlets; Uta, Victoria, Willow, Xina but we call her X, Yolanda, and Zia." 6 lavender beagles popped up. (The only way you can tell them apart is their different color shirts. List: Uta-red, Victoria-yellow, Willow-blue, Xina-black, Yolanda-pink, Zia-green)

"So, Cosmo. You'll be spending most of your time with the magic duo and Cream with the Spanish masters. Introduction over, proceed."

The two novices disappeared with their respected mentors as Amy thought about Sonic.

'How I miss you so.' She thought, turning off the lights of the conference room.

* * *

><p>(What happened during the story; cookythefoxcat's idea)<p>

**_Kelly: I'll save you! *pounds on door* _**

**_Darkness: Did you tie him up? _**

_Me: Does that matter?_

_**Darkness: Well ye-**_

_***door brakes down* **_

**Moonlight: That's it! your going down! **

**coockythefoxcat: I think you should run now.**

_Me: Good plan! -runs away super fast-_


End file.
